Just One Kiss
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: One kiss leads Bella and Edward to unexpected circumstances. One Shot


**Story: Just One Kiss**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Movie: Twilight**

**Summary: One kiss leads Bella and Edward to unexpected circumstances. One Shot**

**Pairing: Bella S/Edward C**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Please enjoy my first attept of a Twilight fanfic and please review but no flaming**

**A/N: I won't adding any more chapters after this **

* * *

**The Cullen Family**

**Alice Cullen**

**Esmé Cullen**

**Edward Cullen **

**Carlisle Cullen **

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Jasper Hale**

**The Swan Family**

**Bella Swan**

**Charlie Swan**

**Renée Dyer**

* * *

**As the stars came out in Forks, the Cullens including Carlisle and Esmé headed out in search of blood leaving Edward and Bella alone in the house, which Alice thought was risky but a risk the Cullen family planned to take.**

**'Thank fuck for that' Edward sighs as he and Bella closed their school books and head upstairs to Edward's darken and sullen bedroom**

**'Bit dark in here isn't it?' Bella asks taking her jacket off after entering the room**

**'I'm a vampire remember Bels' Edward answered helping her take her cream kami top off, the top was shortly followed by her pleated pants and her underwear, Edward chose to follow Bella and starts to get undress until he was naked, after a while he wondered over to a shivering Bella before kissing her**

**'Ed' she moans as he begins to explore Bella's body, he stops at Bella's pussy where he inserts two fingers and begins to work them in and out of Bella, who was just moaning in pleasure**

**'Please...faster' she moans grabbing Edward's hand and thrusting his fingers making her climax over their hands, Edward pulled his fingers out before letting Bella taste her own juices, he saw the look of disgust on her face, he then placed Bella's warm hands on his shaft and helped her move her hand up and down his erected shaft**

**'That's the way to do it' he moans moving his hand allowing Bella to feel it in her hands, before long she moved his shaft to her mouth where she started to suck it like a strawberry flavored popsicle**

**'OHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK' he climaxes shooting his cum on Bella's body, she just lay there on the squeaky bed and awaiting for Edward to enter her, when he did she let out a moan**

**'OHHHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDDDDD' she moans as Edward begins to thrust in and out**

**'AHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE' he moans both unaware that the Cullens were on the way home after feasting on the blood of cows, sheep or any animal they could find **

**'SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT' Bella curses as she falls off the bed with Edward still in her, he didn't stop, though he carried on pleasuring Bella **

**'OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD' he moans as he begins to thrust really hard and very fast out of her**

**'I'm gonna cum' Bella squeals as she climaxes over Edward's shaft**

**Edward carried on fucking Bella for what seemed an eternity, unaware his family had just arrived back**

**'Oh shit' he whispers as Rosalie and Alice decide to investigate where the moans were coming from, they wondered to Edward's room, where they were expecting the two teens to be doing their homework what they didn't expect to see when open the door was Edward having sex with Bella. The two girls just stood there in silence as finally Edward climaxed inside of Bella**

**'FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK' he curses as the rest of the Cullen family gather round to see Edward pull out of Bella before any of them spoke**

**'What the fuck is going on here?' Carlisle asked clearly angry at the sight in front of him**

**'I know dad, I'm sorry' Edward replies apologizing before getting him and Bella started to dress again**

**'I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen' Bella apologizes as well**

**'Make sure it's doesn't happen again' Mr. Cullen replies allowing the teens to wonder downstairs where they got a lecture off Esmé about safe sex and the consequences that follow having unprotected sex.**

**'Dad' Edward gasps in a total look of shock**

**'Mr. Cullen' Bella whispers knowing she and Edward were in serious trouble**

**'It looks like Miss Swan is in trouble' Rosalie teased**

**'Rosalie Elizabeth Hale, go downstairs and stay there until I say so' Carlisle shouts making the Cullen clan scarper**

**'Son, you know I despise any of you having sex under the roof' Carlisle scowls**

**'I know dad, I'm sorry' Edward replies apologizing before getting him and Bella started to dress again**

**'I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen' Bella apologizes as well**

**'Make sure it's doesn't happen again' Mr. Cullen replies allowing the teens to wonder downstairs where they got a lecture off Esme about safe sex and the consequences that follow having unprotected sex.**


End file.
